


Wizards vs Walkers

by Keybladeking25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Lemons, Multi, Other, Shane Walsh Bashing, Wizarding World of the United States of America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeking25/pseuds/Keybladeking25
Summary: Harry potter and his family must now face off against the Walking Dead when they start to rise up. Inspired from the Story They Walk by Monbade.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 27
Kudos: 77





	1. its starts

Thirty two year old Harry Potter sat on the balcony and looked towards the south-east where parts of Atlanta were burning. He was stumped on why the dead were rising in the cities as he knew it wasn't because of something magical as the magical world had reported it was some type of disease that was affecting everything. Sipping his cold coke, he looked around the three acre property and did not see any of the dead approaching the house and he still was wondering what to do. He did know that the muggle repelling wards he had put up would keep the muggles away so they wouldn't try and take everything they had or kill them. As to the dead, they didn't even acknowledge he was alive or existed. But there was the magicals since he did run away from the Wizarding World when he was fourteen with his Secret Girlfriend now Wife Daphne Greengrass. Voldemort came back at the end of his last year at Hogwarts when he was illegally entered the Triwizard Tournament and he was forced to compete as a champion and the end results was the death of Cedric Diggory. And Minister Fudge didn’t believe him at all and believed it to be a plot by Dumbledore dimissed it. Harry having enough of the wizarding world convinced Daphne to run away with him. Harry and Daphne learned that Dumbledore had been giving his family’s fortune to Hermoine and Ron to be his spies and to spy on harry to make sure he goes down the path he wants him too. Harry then took his families vast fortune and emptied all the vaults with the help of his account manager and left the wizarding world together. He and Daphne moved here to Atlanta where they finished their education at Ilvermorny and married in secret. Thankfully when they became citizens of the MAUSA. Their children were enrolled into Ilvermorny. Henry and Lily were suppose to head back to Ilvermorny but that wouldn't be happening with the dead coming back alive with the disease. 

Power was starting to flicker in the area so he got up and walked into the house and headed downstairs to find Daphne pulling a small roast out of the magical oven and setting it on the table. Harry and Daphne had three children...thier oldest Henry James Potter who is fourteen, he had messy black hair and his mothers blue eyes. Lily Luna Potter who is a year younger than her brother who had inherited her grandmothers red hair and Daphne’s blue eyes and lastly there is Lucy Astoria Potter the five year old, she is a carbon copy of Daphne only she had his emerald green eyes.

Henry, Lily and Lucy we’re sitting at the table when their father came down. "Heya, anything going on out there?" Daphne asked.

"Nothing I can see, but you can smell the stench of death in the air. Also power is starting to flicker off and on, all over the place," Harry said. Daphne put a bowl of mashed potatoes and some corn on the table.

“I think you shouldhit Meat World tonight. Take one of the multi-compartment trunks I converted into a cooler and empty the store," Daphne suggested.

"I will. I also plan on hitting Pic and Pay, Han's Chinese restaurant, Family Dollar, The Fish Store and Checkers, and many other places," Harry replied.

"What about the Buy Low grocery store around the corner?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah I can check them out as well. Are all the trunks ready?" Harry said.

"Yeah, it was a good thing you bought all of them," Daphne said. 

“Yeah, the fortune trunk is in the camper where it will be always” said Harry. His three children came over to the table to get ready to eat. Lucy put down her kitten mittens before focusing on the task to eat her dinner. 

"As you all know the military moved into Atlanta today so it's getting worse," Harry replied as the family ate their dinner.

“Is it really bad out there Daddy?” asked Lily. 

“Yes and i think its going to get worse., tonight I am going out to get supplies. I want you both to go through your things, and set aside what you want to take in your trunk and back pack. Make sure both are where you can get them if we have to bug out along with your brooms, same with you baby girl and Lily will help you" Harry ordered his children.. 

"Are we going to the safe zone they keep talking about Dad?" Henry asked his father when he dug into her food.

"No, I don't think there are any safe zones. I think we need to get out of town and fast," Harry replied.

"Where will we go?" Daphne asked.

"What about the Bellwood Quarry?" Henry asked.

Harry leaned back and thought of the quarry, it had one way in and they could get down to the water and find a spot. The high cliff walls would prevent someone from getting behind them and there was only one way down and that was the road. Its always where he took his family camping during the summer. 

With a nod, "I think that's a great place to hide out," Harry said as he started cleaning his plate of the roast beef and mashed potatoes.

"I will make sure all the trunks are in the camper. Did you want all your fishing and hunting gear as well?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, and its already packed. We will put the trailer with the five kayaks on it and pack around the base those extra fuel cans for the truck.

The family would talk about minor things until dark fell and they closed the drapes so no one could see inside. The windows had been enchanted from breaking and Harry conjured brick walls on the inside of the front and back doors. In the garage they cast the Colloportus spell on the main door as well as the smaller side door. Inside the garage, Harry's SUV sat next to his six door pickup with a camper on it. Next to it was a twenty foot trailer that Harry used to carry the kayaks when he went camping with his family. With Daphne's help they loaded the kayaks into their racks with the gear that they normally used along with the twenty five galleon containers of diesel fuel for the truck along with two fifty-five gallon drums that had been sawed in half to make burn barrels. The last thing that went on was his four tool chests full of tools.

Harry grabbed his broom and headed upstairs with Daphne. He knew they could just apparate around but doing so had a risk like when he went to the Atlanta magical alley and he popped into a group of the dead. That was when he found out they ignored him completely. As darkness fell, Harry cast the night vision spell on himself, picked up the bag full of shrunken trunks and an empty bag and his broom. Daphne gave him a kiss before he stepped out onto the second floor veranda and flew off into the air for his first stop at Continental Seafood right behind his house.

Landing at the back door of the restaurant he cast a Homenum Revelio to see if anyone was alive in the restaurant and it came up empty so using the unlocking spell he slipped inside and found himself in the kitchen. A quick lumos spell revealed no undead and he opened the freezer first and pulled a trunk out and started summoning the food from inside the freezer. He did the same with the refrigerator and then the pantry before leaving the restaurant and heading for Meat World. The next few hours would see Harry emptying stores and restaurants of their food and supplies that would be needed to keep his family alive.

By three am, he had hit every store around him for things he thought they would need and then he apparated to Wild West Traders where he found the steel shutters closed behind the bars on the windows and doors. Another Homenum Revelio showed no one in the nearby stores so he flew up to the roof and vanished a section before flying down inside. Inside the he found his friend that was the shop owner dead along with several of his family members and he had to permanently kill them. Quickly transmuting the dead into wood blocks he went about looting the store of his friend. Guns, knives, ammo, cleaning kits, magazines and gear went into the trunk along with the cases of MREs and bottled water he found in the back room. Everything went into his trunks and he and Daphne would have to organize it.

By dawn he was finished hitting the stores and restaurants including the four nearby subways that were in the area of the gun store and he apparated home dead tired where he found Daphne taking out the dead from the roof with Henry right beside her with a Hunting Rifle. Pulling his wand, he started casting the piercing spell at the hoard of dead that was around the house. Between the three of them, they had them put down. Using magic, he had the dead bodies levitated into a giant stack and then he tossed a portkey on to the bodies and they vanished to the Volcano, Mount Karangetang, which the news had reported erupting several days before to be disposed of in the lava flow.

With the bodies disposed of, the three went into the house and checked the lower floor before heading up to the master bedroom they had expanded and moved Henry’s and Lily’s bed. Lily who was in charge of watching Lucy was sound asleep along with their pets, Their two Black and white furred huskies named Mickey and Minnie who were put to sleep with a simple sleep charm to keep them from barking at the dead and Daphne’s cocker spaniel Ariel. The four Potters quickly each got a hot shower and with the bedroom door sealed. The Potters slept until noon and when they went downstairs they looked out the windows and could see a few of the dead wandering around. While Daphne made breakfast with Lily watching Lucy and the pets in the living room. Harry and Henry quickly took out the dead that was in their ward before Harry opened the main door to the garage and hooked up the trailer.

Henry and Lily made sure everything they wanted in the cab of the two hundred thousand dollar pickup was placed there, including the three AR-15s and the harnesses of magazines. A cooler of snacks and drinks was plugged into the custom installed plugs on the armrests of back seat, and was strapped down as well as a bag of food for their pets. Their kennels were shrunk and in the bed of the trunk and the two loaded the last twenty-five pound bag of charcoal before going into the house just in time for Breakfast of egg, sausage and cheese muffins. By two were the potters were getting ready to leave their house into the new world. 

“Lily, i want you to hold Lucy until we get to the Quarry.” said Daphne. She didn’t want her baby to see the walkers yet but deep down she knew she would have to eventually teach her to be ready for anything should anything happen to her or Harry. 

“Okay Mom,” Lily said before she made sure Mickey, Minnie, Mittens and Ariel were still asleep under the sleeping spell. Daphne then looked at her youngest daughter she was holding in her arms. Her stuffed dragon in her arms before she said. “Lucy. whatever you do i want you to not look outside the windows. Do you understand me sweetie” 

“Yes mummy” said Lucy. 

Daphne kissed her forehead before she handed Lucy to Lily and she went towards the SUV and she casted a Shrinking charm on it to shrink it down to the size of a toy car. She pocketed it before the potters got into their truck and left their old home. Soon after leaving the house they were on Donald Lee Hollowell Parkway heading for the quarry. They went past several stores and business that were burned out or looted like the Grove Park Liquor store. There were dozens of dead feasting on their victims but when they heard the truck they stood up and started following so Harry used the straight away and with the road clear of cars he sped up leaving the dead behind them.

Eventually, they hit Marietta Boulevard and then they had to travel up it to Marietta Street. The boulevard had lots of dead on it and Daphne and Henry emptied half dozen clips each taking them down while Harry used his Glock on any that came close to his door. He had to stop once and use his wand to wrench a wrecked SUV out of the way and then they were on Marietta Street heading for Louis Street and eventually they hit the gate that said the quarry was closed. A quick unlocking charm on the lock had it open and Daphne drove through and he shut it. Harry just wrapped the chain around the posts and hung the lock through the ends but didn't lock it.

Harry drove down the road to the entrance to the quarry and descended down into the pit. Being careful, it took twenty minutes to reach the bottom of the pit and then they drove over to the office trailer that was left over from when the pit was in use. Stopping in the turnaround area, he turned the truck and trailer around and then backed it up to the office trailer before he climbed out and checked on it, finding it empty. The sun was setting and so Daphne and Lily headed into the camper to make some dinner while Harry set up perimeter wards to detect movement larger then a dog. Henry kept Lucy and their animals occupied by tying their leashes to the camper. By nine, all five humans and four animals were asleep in the camper, weapons at the ready.

All of them slept until dawn and then while Daphne made breakfast, Harry was outside the truck and eighty feet away where the road was narrow. He was trying to figure away to block the road to prevent the dead from getting near the truck and then an idea hit him from a former civil war book he had read. Running back to the truck he went through them until he found the one he wanted and summoned a dozen bags of one hundred shish kabob sticks and two rolls of cooking twine.

"Henry, bring me one of the folding tables and a chair for yourself," Harry ordered as he pulled two of the folding chairs off the trailer and headed back up the road. Henry grabbed the items and followed his Father up the road and they quickly had the table and chairs set up at a narrow point in the road.

"What are we doing Dad?" Henry asked as he watched Harry cut the points off a few of the sticks.

"We're making cheval de fries," Harry replied.

"A what?" Henry asked in confusion.

"It's a type of fortification used during the civil war around major cities by the south, to keep the Union Army out. Can you get the saw horses?" Harry said.

"Sure," Henry replied and ran back to the trailer and pulled the two folding metal saw horses out and headed back to Harry.

With Harry's help, Henry had the saw horses set up and then cast an Engorgement Charm on the sticks he had cut the tips off and had them laying on the sawhorses. Each stick was now ten inches thick and twenty feet long. Henry watched as Harry used a tape measure and marked an X at twelve inches on one side then every six inches on the reverse. He then used a wood drilling charm to drill holes down the length of the poles.

"What are you doing Dad?" Henry asked in confusion.

"Well, you see how I made the holes in the logs?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they go right through them," Henry replied.

"Well if you notice that the ones at six inches don't angle up with the twelve ones, they are at a more flat level so they would be more belly level. When the dead walk up to them and someone is alive on the other side they will impale themselves then we can kill them with a sharp weapon instead of wasting magic or ammo," Harry replied.

"I see," Henry replied and then started helping Harry place the sharpened shish kabob sticks in each hole and Harry enlarged them until he had the length he wanted.

When he had two on each end of the main poles they moved them to where he wanted them, near a section of the cliff that went up to the road level and set them up. He also planned on placing four of them heading along the water, facing the road so the dead wouldn't try and go around. Twenty feet from the first set of cheval de fries they set up a second line. Harry was marking out the locations he wanted the cheval de fries when Daphne brought out breakfast for them which consisted of an English breakfast and a gallon of milk to drink. After the five of them finished eating, the three of them went to work on the defenses. The string was wrapped around main pole and each post and the Engorgement Charm was cast on it to tighten them down. Several rocks were also wrapped in the string and hung from the cheval de fries the Engorgement Charm was cast on them to keep them anchored in place.

The side chevals actually didn't go near the water, but covered a grassy section and angled along the road to keep them out of that area. When finished, Harry and Henry helped Daphne set up her shrunken potato beds, pots with tomatoes and other vegetables she had been setting up to grow fresh vegetables on the back porch. Lily worked on a small area for the dogs to have free run and are well trained. Henry pulled out his gift from last Christmas a DJI's four-propeller helicopter drone, called a Phantom and attached a remote camera, up to check around the quarry and after fifteen minutes brought it back to them. While he flew it they watched the video and could see nothing approaching the quarry so the battened down for the night.

The next several days saw Harry and Henry building a dock out of more of the shish kabob and some packages of Popsicle sticks he had found. They made one dock for where they were parked and two floating ones they put further out into the water. One dock was about half way where they were and another at the other end of the quarry and near a section where the road leveled off with the waterline. The docks were made with a base off shish kabob sticks with the points cut off and then layered with Popsicle sticks to give a flat surface with rocks turned into cleats that were screwed into the docks. The dock was thirty feet long and went out into the water. The floating docks were ten feet square and had rocks tied to them using the cooking string. The string was turned into metal and enlarged, dropping them all the way to the bottom, so they would stay in one location. Over the next several days, Harry would make trips to Atlanta on his broom while under the disillusionment charms and each time he did it was getting worse and worse in the city. The good thing was they wouldn't run out of fresh fish as Henry was catching various types of bass, catfish, crappie and bluegill fish. Most he would throw back but several largemouth bass became dinner one night.

One night after Daphne had worked on her garden with Lily and Lucy and Harry and Henry were out on the lake fishing. hey were sitting at one of the barrels that they were using to burn wood in a half dozen helicopters flew over their heads heading for downtown Atlanta. Minutes later, large explosions could be heard. ‘Lily, stay with Lucy and get in the camper!” Daphne barked. Lily quickly scooped up Lucy and went into the camper. With some quick disillusionment charms the three of them flew up on their brooms so they could look around and they watched as more helicopters flew by and added to the bombing of downtown Atlanta. They watched the city go up in flames before landing back down at the truck and snuffing the flames with another spell before Henry went into the camper. 

"Crap," Harry said as he extinguished the flames.

"Its worse now," Daphne replied crossing her arms. 

"Yeah, it is," Harry replied they headed into the camper where Lucy and Lily were sitting down at the table. “Daddy? What was that boom?” asked Lucy. 

“It’s nothing Lucy, why don’t i read you a story before bed” Harry reassured his youngest but Lily had talked with Henry and she knew things were now worse. The potter family went to sleep. The next morning while Harry and Daphne continued to work on their defenses. Henry, Lily and Lucy got ahold of the Phantom Drone. 

“Henry? What are we doing?” asked Lucy holding Mittens. 

“Doing a quick scan of the area for the monsters little sis” Henry said. The three potter children had sent the drone up to take a peek around and they could see columns of smoke rising up from the once megacity turned into ruins. Henry who had controls of the drone then did a quick turn around the quarry and was about to bring it back and was in a turn when she saw a dozen vehicles heading down Marietta Street right for a roadblock of crashed vehicles.

Before he and the other two children could say anything they turned onto Lois Street and then swerved to the left instead of the right to go back the way they had come. They soon parked at the top of the rim and started setting up camp. Bringing the drone back she watched as it landed and then walked over to the disillusioned drone and picked it up after canceling the charm on it. Setting the drone on the table by the truck did the children go find their parents. Harry and Daphne were moving more cheval de fries to block a section of the cliff where the dead could get to them if they found it from above. They had already blocked off three others.

“Mom, Dad we got people on the rim” said Henry, 

Their parents head jerked up from where they were working and Daphne asked, "How many?"

"Twelve or so cars, vans and trucks, an RV and a motorcycle," Lily replied.

"Ok, we better stay alert," Harry said and then he finished the last cheval de fries and levitated it over to where it needed to plug a gully and then tied it down.

"Nothing we can do but watch and see what they do. No one goes unarmed now," Harry ordered.

The children nodded before they started helping Harry put everything away.

Daphne was looking up at the rim and she wondered how long it would take them to see them down here. With a shrug she went back to the truck and grabbed her bucket and filled it from the quarry and started working on her plants. They were growing nicely because the little bit of dragon fertilizer she mixed in with the muggle had boosted their growing time. 

**/atop the Rim/**

After everyone introduced themselves, Shane Walsh was standing around with his shotgun watching as the people in the group started setting up camp and the two rednecks, Daryl and Merle Dixon had finished setting up their tent and then went into the woods to look for game. Dale Horvath was setting up his awning on his RV while the rest of the girls and few men set up their tents, gathered wood for a fire or in the case of the children, just watched and stayed out of the way. Jim was building a fire pit, dragging some big rocks over to make a ring and then setting a flat one in the center and started placing sticks and branches around it.

Lori Grimes and Carol Peletier gathered up four of the children, Carl Grimes, Sophia Peletier, Eliza and Louis Morales and had them breaking up some small sticks for Jim so they could get a fire going while Lori and Carol gathered some canned goods to go into a pot for a meal. The pot was a canning pot that Dale had volunteered from his RV that his wife used to use to make food in when they camped. Canned potatoes, carrots, corn, tomatoes and some rice were soon mixed together and placed on a fire to cook that Jim had started.

Glen Rhee was organizing his gear that he pulled out of the vehicle he was in while Juan Morales and his wife Miranda were whispering to each other about trying to get to Birmingham and their families. Ed Peletier husband to Carol and father to Sophia was drinking beer he had stashed in his station wagon as he looked around and sneered at everyone and trying to figure out who he did and didn't like and the top one was Deputy Sherriff Shane Walsh and the Dixon brothers. He considered all three trash two for being hillbillies and third for being a pig.

Jacqui had set up her small tent near Andrea and Amy and was worried about the dead coming to their camp and attacking it. The small black woman carried her knife in the open just in case they were attacked like her family and friends had been in the city. She was the only one who made it to the cars and she had driven off in her black Audi when the rest fell to the dead.

Andrea and Amy, after setting up their tent, wandered to the rim and were looking down at the water when they saw the truck at the bottom. They could see several people moving around the truck and turned to head back to the group to tell everyone what they had seen.


	2. Chapter 2(I couldn't think of a title for this chapter!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lookback to Hogwarts and the Rim people confront the Potters.

**/Hogwarts- April 11th 2013, 3 p.m./**

Muggle Studies Professor Hermione Granger stood on the wall that now surrounded the school and the grounds. It had taken thirty people to build the twelve foot high, three foot thick walls two days of making while all the Rune students had scribed the permanency runes on the sections they transfigured. Twenty towers dotted the walls on each side of the fortifications. New Greenhouses had gone up as well and Professor Sprout and Neville were working on the greenhouses to produce food. Fifty head of cattle were on the back section of the castle along with fifty pigs. The female cows and pigs had been fed potions to make them fertile and all were expecting babies. Hundreds of chickens and turkeys had been rescued from the school's farm and moved to the school to keep them safe in new roosts built along the walls. Even the black lake was sharing its abundance of fresh fish to the twelve hundred and fifty refugees from the disease that was ravaging the outside world.

The children were still being taught by the teachers while the adults produced the food and manned the walls. Diffindo was the typical defense spell and it was aimed at the walker's heads. Around the front of the castle where the road to the former Hogsmead was, hundreds of the dead were drawn to the mighty castle because of its wards. Some reason the wards here in the United Kingdom acted like a lure to them. Many magical homes along with Diagon Alley, the ministry and Saint Mungos had been overrun by the dead. but not Hogwarts for some unknown reason. 

Hermoine apparated to the front of the gargoyle that protects the entrance to the headmasters office. “Lemon Drop” she said. 

The Gargoyle moved and she quickly rode it up to the headmasters office. She opened the door just to see another meeting was taking place between Dumbledore, The Order of the Phoenix and the survivors from the Ministry of Magic. 

“”Albus...how could have this happened?” asked Amelia Bones...The current minister of magic since Fudge was sacked followed by Voldemort revealing himself in the ministry of magic during a failed heist he tried for the prophecy which was foiled by Sirius Black before he disappeared from sight. 

“I do not know Amelia...This Disease is also targeting the muggles as well as us.” said Dumbledore in his chair. 

“Thats not the worse case...Magical Creatures are now leaving the places we had hidden them from the world….Griffins and Dragons rule the skies now and other magical creatures are making their homes in the ruins of other cities. I just received word from a friend of mine from the States is a Golem has formed in New York City” said Ameila. 

“A golem? What in the bloody hell is a Golem?” asked Ronald Weasley. 

“Is a giant made of clay. I read about them in the library. ” said Hermione. 

‘That is correct Miss Granger but this Golem was formed from Wreckage from the city. some American Wizards tried to create a barrier to protect their homes but accidentally used too much magic on the surroundings to give this Golem life. New York is in ruins from it’s rampage..even creatures we thought were extinct are coming out of hiding and making claims to territory all over the world. The statue of Secrecy is broken now and its only a matter of time before the muggles finish us off for good in case the Walkers don't.” said Amelia Bones. It was silent between them all when the fireplace glowed green and in came Severus Snape who had flooed in. “Severus, any word from Tom?” asked Dumbledore. 

“No the Dark Lord is just as confused as to why the dead are rising and although raising the dead would have been something he could have done. This was done by the mysterious disease affecting both our world and the muggle world” said Snape. 

“I see” said Dumbledore. 

“What is he planning now?” asked Minerva Mcgonagall. The deputy headmistress and current transfiguration professor. 

“For now he and his followers are working on taking territory from the Walkers and other magical creatures. Fenir Greyback and some of his werewolves tried to take on a horde of Walkers by themselves but were devoured by the dead. Macnair and a few rookie death eaters foolishly tried to take on a nest of griffons and were all killed. Yaxley lead an attack on Gringrotts but the goblins cut their heads off as soon as they entered the bank. The goblins have sealed off the Bank from the dead and are not letting anyone inside.” said snape. 

“Where is Voldemort hiding?” asked Ron although some of the wizards flinched when he said his name. 

“At Malfoy Manor, The Dark Families are rallying to him with their money and resources to build their own safe haven from the Walkers” said Snape. 

“The Dark Lord is the least of our worries now...our main concern now is to defend this castle from the outside world and if he attacks the castle...We will be ready” said Amelia ending the meeting before she and most of the people left to go do their jobs leaving Dumbledore and Snape alone. 

“Any luck with location Harry Severus” asked Dumblerdore. The headmaster spent almost all of the money he had stolen from the main potter vaults before the boy disappeared from sight following the end of fourth year. not even his instruments could track him or reveal his location since he never returned to private drive. 

“Nothing...the potter brat hid his tracks well although i think Black was helping to contain where he went.” Snape replied. 

“It is impervious we find him...He is the only one that can defeat Tom should he come here to claim Hogwarts for his own. No i believe you are needed to brew more Fertility Potions for the livestock.” Dumbledore said. 

“Very well headmaster” said Snape before he made his leave. Dumbledore took one of his lemon drops and popped one into his mouth. He was glad that the owner of Honeydukes Ambrosus Flute and his wife had manage to retrieve most of his recipes before Hogsmeade fell to the dead. / **It is for the greater good i get my weapon against Tom back..he may have gotten away from me back then but this time i will keep a tighter leash around him./** thought Dumbledore looking at the empty perch of his once familiar Fawkes the Phoenix who had departed. 

**/Potter Campsite-April 12th 2013, 8 a.m/**

Harry was casting a lure out into the water doing some fishing. Henry and Lily had their school books out in their chairs while Daphne was brushing Lucy’s hair with a brush. Their pets sound asleep in their pens and Hedwig who had just returned from her recent mail to find Sirius was on her new perch.she was happily eating a piece of bacon leftover from their breakfast. Harry made a mental note to hit Atlanta’s magical district for owl treats. The four Potters had their weapons beside them as they waited on the people on the rim to do something. Harry had spotted the reflection of light off their binoculars as the sun was setting the night before as they spied on them. During the day he kept an eye on the ridgeline wanting to make sure they didn't try and come down to the valley floor. Daphne and Lily had also removed flats of canned beans, tomatoes, corn, pees, stew, corned beef and spam and placed it on the trailer like they had been stacked there. Several flats of pickles, salsa, and bags of chips and three bags of powdered donuts were added by Harry along with eight loaves of bread, canned tuna and mayo. While Daphne also hung several bags of onions and placed three twenty-five pound bags of potatoes on the trailer along with several cases of water and soda before the sun came up.

Harry looked at the large bass he had caught and started to remove it from the hook when he saw a truck coming down the road. Quickly unhooking the bass, he dropped it in the bucket containing five more. He knew he had time so he cast again as he waited for the truck to make it down to the base of the quarry.

The next ten minutes saw Harry catch one more bass that he dropped into the tote bucket he was using and then he picked up his rifle after placing his pole on the deck. “Lucy stay with Lily. ” said Daphne grabbing her AR-15. Walking towards Daphne and Henry who stood up as the truck came into view and he saw it had five people in it. Three in the front and two in the back as it came around the last bend where it slammed on its brakes before it hit the first barrier of cheval de fries. Leading his wife and son to the second one, they had about fifteen feet between them. Their pets growled at them. 

"Can I help you?" Harry asked as the three men and two woman climbed out or hopped out of the truck.

"What are you doing here?" Shane demanded.

"What does it look like? Surviving," Harry replied.

"You can't stay here! You need to leave," Shane snarled out.

"Leave? No, we were here first," Daphne said her accent clearly showing.

"I'm the law, I am ordering you to leave," Shane said as his companions looked at him.

"I don't care if you're the Prince of Wales. We're not leaving," Harry said.

"What are you Brits doing here? Go back to your country," Shane said.

"I am an American citizen so is my family.So I have to say, 'no' to that order. Why don't you get in your pickup and go back up top and stay away from us," Harry said.

"If you stay here you have to surrender your weapons and supplies to us," Shane said as he stepped around the cheval de fries and walked towards the second line.

Harry looked at the man in surprise and couldn't believe the audacity of him.

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

"I said for you to surrender all your weapons and supplies to us you slimy Brit," Shane snarled out.

"I thought so," Harry said as he handed his AR-15 to Henry before cracking his neck. “Hang on to this Son...War has just been declared.”

With a quick step around the end of the cheval de fries and he approached the man. Before the arrogant arse hole could say anything Harry swung his fists with lightning accuracy, Harry's fists came up and hit the man in the face, stomach and face again, forcing him back a second that had the former deputy sheriff spinning around to land in the dust.

Shane growled and rolled to his knees and stated to stand up when a boot connected to his face flipping him on his butt and bringing blood to his nose as it was kicked.

Harry moved in and kicked the man in the stomach, lifting him off the ground by four inches. His steel toed hiking boots forced the air from the man's lungs.

"Why don't you lay there and bleed to death, You have no right to demand anything from me or my family. Go scavenge or hunt your own food and stay the fuck away from me and mine," Harry snarled out and kicked the man again, flipping him onto his side.

Lori Grimes screamed and rushed to Shane to help him, "You beast!" she cried out as she saw the injuries that Shane had received.

"Beast am I? This redneck bastard tries to steal my legally owned weapons and supplies and I'm a beast. Why don't you take your entitled arse back to your truck and to the top of the hill where you stupidly set up base," Harry replied as he looked at the Rim people. 

Two looked like they were brothers or that's what they looked like. One was armed with a crossbow and the other had a rifle. The third man was in his sixties if he guessed right with a graying beard and mustache, he was wearing a fishing hat that had multiple lures in it.

"My name is Dale Horvath. Why do you say it's stupid we set up there?" Dale Horvath asked.

"You're out in the open. You have no defenses up there. While where I am at, I have cliff walls on two sides. A lake on the third and a road in front of me covered by cheval de fries that will impale anyone one of those dead that try to push through. Up on the ridge they will swarm you from all directions making you fight in multiple fronts," Harry replied as he walked back to Henry and took his rifle back.

Dale looked at Daryl and Merle Dixon and he noticed that Merle was looking around with a cautious eye. He had mentioned he was in the army while Daryl was just out of school, "Merle what do you think?"

"He's right. If we get attacked on three fronts we would be overrun," Merle said as he pondered what to do.

"We'll be fine," Shane snarled as he climbed to his feet.

Dale quickly introduced each of them and Harry did the same with his family.

Shane wanted to pull his pistol and shoot the slimy Brit but he didn't as he noticed the four potters were armed except for Lucy who was hiding behind her sisters legs. He did notice all the food on the trailer and he wanted it. Hell he wanted everything they had even the truck. He was about to say something when he noticed that Harry was watching him.

"Let's get back to the group," Shane ordered.

"Shane, we need that food, we have children to feed," Lori snapped.

“So what gives you the right to steal our food? We have kids too" Daphne asked as she pointed her AR-15 at the woman. 

“You could share," Lori snapped in reply.

"Yes we could. But you haven't said the magical word," Harry replied.

"Will you share with us please?" Dale said as Shane and Lori looked at each other confused,

"Yes, we will, we’re not that heartless to deny your children foodl," Harry said as he pointed to Merle and Daryl not doing anything, "You two, come over here. Henry, Daph, watch them and make sure they don;t move." 

Henry and Daphne raised their AR-15s and kept them pointed at Lori and Shane. Hedwig flew down from her perch and landed on Daphne’s shoulder and the two could feel the owl giving them a death glare.

Harry led the two over to the trailer and said, "You can have a flat of Bush beans, Del Monte tomatoes, whole corn, and peas. A flat of the 38oz cans of beef stew, as well as spam and corned beef along with other items they had set out. I'll give you a bag of onions and two of the twenty-five pound bags of potatoes. Four cases of water and two of the coke should do it for you. I suggest you save the bottles to refill with rain water." 

Daphne after being assured by Henry that he had the two troublemakers went over to the A plastic bag that was filled with elbow and butterfly noodles was offered, "I suggest you make stews and throw a bag of noodles in with the food. It will stretch further," Daphne said as she handed the bag to Dale.

Daryl and Merle set their weapons in the back of Daryl's truck and walked around the cheval de fries and over to the trailer where Harry loaded their arms with the flats of canned goods. It took them three trips but they had the food in the back of the truck.

"Thank ye'," Daryl said as he jumped into the back and helped Dale up into the bed.

Merle just nodded his head and climbed behind the wheel while Lori and Shane just glared at them before climbing into the truck.

The Potters watched as they did a three point turn and headed back up the quarry road.

"We're going to have trouble with that Shane and Lori," Daphne said as she placed her rifle in the trailer and went back to her vegetables.

"I know," Harry replied as he headed back to the dock and grabbed the bucket of fish and carried it over to the table so he could clean them, "Get the poles Henry."

"Ok, Dad," Henry said and jogged out to the end of the dock and packed up the fishing poles and gear.

By the time Henry returned to Harry, he was working on the fish. Henry ducked into the trailer to get him a box of southern style Zatarain's fishfry to batter the fish while he set up the deep fryer to cook the fish. In the electric grill he set up, he started making a box of Zatarain's Jambalaya Rice with a cut up some of the Hickory smoked sausage he had gathered. The spiciness of the meat with the Jambalaya and the fish would go together.The potters love spicy food so Harry decided to make it that night and a few hotdogs for Lucy. five large glasses were added to the table along with plates and silverware to round it out. A gallon of milk with bread and butter would fill the meal out. Thirty minutes later they were eating.

Up above, Shane was watching the people down in the quarry vowing revenge on them.

Just as dark descended, Harry put a muggle repelling ward up that would prevent the people from above from coming down and trying to kill them. Harry also decided he was going into Atlanta and see what was going on. After kissing Daphne who would be on watch until he got back from his trip. He apparated to a rooftop on one of the skyscrapers. Harry looked down the street from the roof he was on. The small office building he was on oversaw where several hundred walkers had torn through several platoons of US Army soldiers that had been guarding a supposed safe zone. The fires from burning vehicles and burn barrels that had been set up kept the place lit enough that he could see what was going on. With a sigh, he pulled out several boxes of matches he picked up at a bar after he looted it of the booze and supplies he could find. He quickly laid them out on the wall in front of him. The three story building was just high enough that he should be able to take out quite a few of the dead. Using transfiguration on the matches he transformed them into razor sharp needles and made sure they were space an inch apart on the wall. Another charm called the designator was linked to the needles and then the heads of the walkers. With final sigh he started walking down the length of the wall hitting groups of the needles with banishing charms. The banished needles flew through the air at twenty-five miles an hour and through the designated walkers' heads, killing them instantly.

He waited for a bit and more walkers showed up and he repeated it again before flying down and checking for supplies he could find. Several pallets of MRE's and water were shrunk down and placed into one of the trunks along with any ammo and weapons as well as jerry cans of fuel and water. A lot of the weapons would need to be cleaned but it would give him something to do. By dawn he was heading back to Daphne after hitting several local bakeries and removing flour, cake flour, sugar, spices, yeast, lard and anything else they could use as well as some bread pans to make bread in.By the time the sun was up, he was back with Daphne where he took a pepper-upper potion inside the camper so no one would see the steam come out of his ears.

Once outside, Harry looked around and up at the rim where he noticed the thin stream of smoke going up into the air. Shaking his head he kissed Daphne and started helping her make breakfast which Daphne decided it would be hash, eggs, sausage and bacon with hot coffee to wash it down and milk for the kids. Henry, Lily and Lucy would be helping Daphne with the garden which would be their Herbology lesson and later they would be in the training trunk for their next lessons where Harry would teach Charms and Defense. He would also refill the truck with fuel he gathered in Atlanta the night before and spend time cleaning the rifles and pistols he had picked up.

Shane was watching the camp down in the quarry as he had the people under his command working on chores. The biggest problem he had around him was the Dixon brothers trying to cause problems with moving. Currently they were scouting around looking for food and danger to the camp. Lori had the women doing laundry while Dale was on guard duty. Juan and his wife Miranda were watching the children and making food from what they had been given. Angela and Amy was following the directions that Potter had given to Dale who had passed it on. Ed was over at his tent drinking beer he had brought with him while his wife Carol was washing clothes. The rest of the people in the group were gathering wood while Jim was working on Dale's RV with the help of Glen and Theodore Douglas better known as T-Dog was organizing his van.

Shane was trying to figure out a way to get in the camp down below and disarm the Brit so he could get the supplies, plus he wanted that huge truck and camper. The problem was, even if he could get down there not being seen. Those animals the potters have would give them away not to mention the snow owl who was always flying around the Potter Camp. He would say this about the guy, could throw a punch. But then he did stand six foot four and must have weighed in around two hundred pounds but the girl with him, damn she was hot looking. He wasn't too sure about the boy as he was around fourteen and the girl was about thirteen. The two know the end of a gun not to mention the ten inch knife on their hips was another thing as well he had to remember about when he ever decided to go after the truck and their supplies. Shane didn't know it but Harry was thinking almost the same thoughts but without stealing the supplies the group had. He was more worried about what they would do, and endangering Daphne and the kids.

Merle looked over at his baby brother and grunted a response to his question but his mind was on the British guy they had met and how easy he took out Shane. He doubted that Shane noticed the tattoo on the guy's right arm. The tattoo was of a dagger with a pair of angel wings and a motto that said, 'Who Dares Win.' He didn't know what branch of the British military it was but it had to be some type of Special Forces. Merle would have been right as Harry entered the SAS with Daphne after he and her signed up to get away from Dumbledore and Voldemort. They served several years before Harry and Daphne left the SAS when Daphne got pregnant with Henry. 

"What are you thinking so hard about, Merle?" Daryl asked as he pulled the crossbow bolt out of the squirrel he had just killed.

"That Brit," Merle replied as he took the squirrel from his brother.

"What about him?" Daryl asked as he reloaded the crossbow.

"Guy was right. The rim is a death trap… also did you see his tattoo?" Merle asked as they started walking again.

"I agree on the rim as to the tattoo no I didn't. Was it important?" asked Daryl. 

"I think so. The tattoo was of a dagger with a pair of angel wings coming out each side of the handle. It had a motto as well that said, 'Who Dares Win' across the blade and I'm not sure what that means but think its special forces," Merle replied as he pointed to a rabbit that was munching on some grass.

Daryl lifted the crossbow and let the bolt fly, striking the rabbit dead as he thought of the motto. He knew he had heard of it before but couldn't place it. Gathering up the rabbit he decided he would ask some of the more learned people discreetly in the camp if they knew it when they got back to the camp.

Several hours later back at camp with the animals they had caught cleaned and bagged inside Dale's camper he made inquiries about the motto and it was Dale who told him that the motto was for the British SAS and it was their elite Special Forces units like the US Navy Seals for America or the Russian Spetsnaz. After a quick conversation with his brother, both decided to stay the hell away from the man and warned everyone but Shane and Lori after asking them not to reveal the information.

Night quietly fell and both camps settled into an uneasy peace while in the city of Atlanta, several groups of survivors were huddled together as the city died around them. One group was in an Atlanta nursing home while the other was at the Grady Memorial Hospital but there were other small groups huddled in the skyscrapers of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his family will now have to worry about wild magical creatures as well as the Dead. next chapter will be a flashback with harry receiving the Deathly Hallows and his Horcrux being removed. His group will grow in time with Remus and Sirius coming to the quarry next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a flashback chapter

**/Potter Campsite-April 13,2013 9 AM/**

Another morning rose over The Potter campsite and the Potters were once again active. After doing a quick scan with the Phantom for any Walkers and to make sure the Rim People are still at their campsite with Shane glaring down at their campsite although he was surprised these people had a drone as he looked at the device along with several other rim people. The drone landed back in their campsite and Henry put it on the charger in the camper. “We’re all clear Dad. no walkers and the Rim people are staying up at their campsite.” Henry replied to his father. 

“Great, now let's get our workout in. ” said Harry. He was wearing a white tank top, Blue jeans and black combat boots. Daphne was wearing her outfit when she does Yoga every morning which is a dark green tank top and blue leggings. Lucy was in her chair watching a movie on the portable DVD player to keep her occupied. Their pets were eating their breakfast with hedwig on her perch after a night of hunting for mice. Henry and Lily faced their parents in their small ring they made up for training. 

“Henry, your up against me and Lily, you’ll be paired with your father” said Daphne before she immediately aimed a punch right at her son and he ducked underneath it before Daphne started throwing kicks at him and he could only be on the defensive.while mother and son fought each other. Lily then stood in her stance she normally does for her karate lessons. She went at her father who blocked everything. For the next hour did the four potters spar against each other unaware of their audience from atop the rim. After an hour of sparing against each other. The four Potters were now cooling off from their spar. 

**/Rim People/**

‘Dam” muttered Merle. He along with most of the group watched the potters spar against each other. Carol was busing watching the children. 

“Why are they teaching them to fight like that?” Lori asked, 

“Possibly to be ready to attack us since they were there first and I will rather take them out before they can take us out.” said Shane. 

“Now , there's no need to think like that Shane. We have only been here for two days and they have not once made a move towards our camp. They just want to be left alone” said Dale. 

“I agree with Shane Dale...How can we be sure we can trust them?” asked Glen. most of the Rim people agreed with Glen and Shane. 

“We’ll wait for now and if they even try to do anything, we have them outnumbered and we can easily take them down and take their things for our own” Shane said. Shane then assigned Glenn to be the lookout for the potter campsite while he went to get firewood from the forest with Lori and the children. 

**/Potter Campsite-10.A.M./**

Harry now wearing a black jacket with his attire watched the top of the Rim when he saw Glenn looking at him from above. He figured the rim people were planning something to try to steal their weapons and supplies. Daphne had the kids with her in the training trunk for Potions class. Hedwig landed on his shoulder before she let out a small hoot. “Hedwig,,,I'm worried,” He said. 

**“What is wrong Harry? You can always tell me?”** asked Hedwig. The bond between them grew over the years and Harry could understand his familiar and first friend. 

“I’m worried those muggles atop the rim will try to harm Daphne and the kids. I placed a muggle Repellent ward up but how long will it last.” Harry said. 

**“Do not worry Harry, I will be keeping an eye on them throughout the night as well as those Walkers. You have nothing to fear”** said Hedwig. Harry stroked the bird's feathers before he saw a Motorcycle with a sidecar coming down the road with a Black Ford F-350. In the bed of the truck were several supplies. The two vehicles came to a halt and Harry upon seeing the driver of the motorcycle could only approach the Chevel de frites. “Sirius!”

The man removed his helmet to reveal an older Sirius with streaks of grey in his hair. “Hello Prongslet..got your letter” he said with a grin. 

Harry stepped around the defenses before he hugged his godfather and he returned it. They pulled apart just as the doors to the truck opened. Out of the drivers side is Remus Lupin known as Moody, His wife Nymphodora Tonks who goes by the name Nora who was holding a baby girl about two years old with messy red hair in her arms. Their oldest son, Edward Remus Lupin also known as Teddy and he was holding a Remington 870 Pump Shotgun and Andromeda Tonks holding a M1911 handgun. . 

“Hello cub...you're looking well” said Remus before he gave Harry a hug and he returned it. “Wotcher Harry” said Tonks with a smile. 

‘Hello Tonks and glad to see you guys made it, ' said Harry with a smile before looking at Edward and he pulled his godson into a hug. “Hello Teddy, good to see you”

“You too Godfather” said Teddy returning the hug when the camper door opened and Daphne and the kids came out. “Grandpa Padfoot! Grandpa Moony!” Lucy chirped with a smile practically running over to the two older mauraders. 

“Hello light” said Sirius picking up Lucy before he saw Henry and Lily. “Prongslet Jr and Mini Lily.” 

“Hi Grandpa Padfoot and Moony” said Henry and Lily hugging Sirius' side and then did the same with Remus, Nora, Teddy and Andromeda. Harry wandlessly casted a notice me not charm on Glenn before Harry and Daphne used Wingardium Leviosa to move the Chevel De Frites long enough for Sirius and Remus to move their vehicles into the Potter Campsite and back to their places and Harry canceled the notice me not charm. Glen now went off to no doubt find Shane but that was fine with Harry as long as the Rim People stayed away from them. Sirius and the Lupins sat down after conjuring up some chairs for them. Nora placed her daughter Miley in a small crib to take a nap in the camper

“How did you guys get from New York so quickly?” asked Henry.

“Magic Prongslet Jr.” said Sirius with a grin.

“How bad was it in New York City?” asked Daphne. 

“New York City is nothing more than ruins now…some wizards foolishly used magic to create a Golem to try to protect their homes from the dead but in turn the Golem destroyed New York City. ” said Remus.

That revelation made the Potters look at them with wide eyes. “Why would they risk doing that although mundane America coexists with Magical America.” said Daphne. 

“They wanted to protect their homes when people rioted against the local law enforcements but put too much magic in their spell but that's just the beginning...Magical Creatures have left their safe zones we placed them in and now are taking territory over the world. Dragons and Griffins rule the skies and other magical creatures are making their homes in ruins all over the world. that Golem is now making its way to another city with the purpose of destroying all the cities.” said Remus. 

“Merlin's Beard” Harry muttered before he wandlessly summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured a few shots for him, Sirius and Remus. The three men chugged their drinks in one gulp. “So we now have to worry about magical creatures and they will defend themselves from us if we wander into their territory” said Harry. 

“I have my Care of magical creatures book daddy, it's in my bag” Lily said. 

“We’ll cover that tomorrow Flower but right now let's help them unload their supplies and add them to ours.,” said Harry standing up before the Potters went to help Sirius and Remus unload their vehicles after Daphne took Lucy into the camper. They had gotten several cases of water, several flats of canned food, clothes, weapons from the Black Vault and to the surprise of Harry and Daphne, A .50 Cal Gun along with several ammo crates full of ammo for the weapon. “How did you manage to get one of these?” asked Harry. He didn’t bother grabbing any of them seeing as a waste of time but he did a lot of .50 cal ammo in case he ever decided to go back. 

“Don;t ask, Sirius raided an abandoned Military outpost in Philadelphia before the military bombed the city” said Remus. Sirius and Harry picked up the gun and placed it on the picnic table. “This may not be a bad thing to have Harry. Especially with the Rim People,” said Daphne looking at the gun. 

“Rim People?” asked Sirius looking up to the small smoke coming from the rim people’s camp. He saw Glen now talking with Shane and Lori. he looked back to Harry and Daphne before Harry replied. “They arrived here two days ago and that arrogant bastard demanded for us to leave and I told him that he wasn’t the prince of wales or the boss of us. He then demanded for us to surrender our supplies and weapons to him so when he came around the defenses. I gave him a good beating and told him and his people to stay away from us. They haven’t come back down since” Harry said. 

Both Remus and Sirius barked out a laugh earning a look from Nora and Andromeda. “Damn, I wish I could have seen that Harry,” Sirius said with a smile. 

‘I have the potter family Pensive in the fortune trunk Sirius, you can watch it later.” said Harry before the two men moved the .50 cal gun to the trailer and into the weapons trunk along with the other weapons they brought. Each trunk in the camper had been organized by Daphne. Frozen foods were all in one trunk with a Glacier and Stasis charm put on the trunk to keep the food frozen fresh and frozen. Canned food, bread and boxed goods were in the trunk right beside it. The weapons trunk and the ammo trunk were right beside each other and the weapons he hasn’t cleaned up yet were on the small table in front of the small tv currently playing a cartoon for Lucy holding Mittens in her chair snuggled in her blanket. Daphne smiled before she went over to the chair and sat down beside Lucy. Leaving Mother and daughter alone, Harry went to help Sirius and Remus set up their tents which would serve as their new homes. It took them several minutes to set up the two wizards tents and Andromeda who happens to be a Healer would be their doctor for the group. She was putting all the magical medicine she had with her in the medicine trunk Harry gave her when he raided several Pharmacies for muggle medicine.. “I won’t let you down Harry.. I will defend this trunk with my life” said Andromeda. 

“Lets just hope we never get attacked Andromeda.” Harry replied thinking about the Rim People but mainly Shane and Lori. Stepping outside her tent did he walk over to the cheval de frites that blocked the road. His thoughts went back to when he and Daphne were still under the manipulative headmasters gaze. 

**_/Flashback-18 years ago- Hogwarts/_ **

_ Fourteen year old Harry Potter was being ignored by many of the students walking through the school. He was still recovering from the aftermath of the third task when he was kidnapped alongside Cedric Diggery to a graveyard where Wormtail killed the Hufflepuff champion with the killing curse and Harry’s blood was used to resurrect Voldemort. Harry was barely lucky enough to escape with Cedric's body back to Hogwarts. However Cornelius fudge didn’t believe him and thought it was a plot by Dumbledore to become minister.  _

_ Harry walked beside several second years who backed away from him in fright. The boy headed down an empty corridor when a pair of arms came out of the door and brought him into an empty classroom. Harry looked to see Daphne Greengrass pulling him in after two other Slytherins of their year Blaise Zambini and Tracy Davis went outside to watch over the door. “Daph?” He said before Daphne pulled him in close for a hug.  _

_ “Shhh. just let me hold you” She said with a soft tone in her voice.. It had pained her to see her secret boyfriend in so much pain after what happened during the third task. She mentally growled a threat to Dumbledore for allowing him to compete in the tournament in the first place. He could only break down in her arms and she just stood there rubbing his back. They stood like that for several minutes until Harry had finally let it all out. He looked at her before he kissed her forehead. He said. “Thanks Daph...I needed that”  _

_ “Your welcome Harry” she replied before he looked around for a moment. “Dobby!” He said. ] _

_ A pop was heard as Dobby the house elf wearing a red robe with the potter crest in the middle of the robe. “Yes master Harry Potter?” asked Dobby upon being summoned by him.  _

_ “Get my trunk and Hedwig and bring them here” said Harry.  _

_ “What are you doing Harry?” Daphne asked _

_ “I’ve had it Daphne…..This whole year was the last straw for me..” Harry replied walking over to the nearby fireplace. He stood there before he looked at the one who approached him earlier in the year offering her help to prepare for the Triwizard Tournament after his best friends Ron and Hermoine abandoned him thinking he put his name in the Goblet of fire. He took her to the Yule Ball when he asked her and she accepted and from that night the two became a couple.  _

_ “My whole life has been nothing but pain and misery except for when my parents were alive” He started not even looking at her. She was silent before he continued. “For the first ten years of my life...I was stuffed into a cupboard under the stairs by my abusive muggle relatives and I thought my name was Freak until the day I got my Hogwarts letter from Hagrid and learned I was a wizard born from a powerful witch and Wizard.. I thought things could be different here at Hogwarts and i could be normal”  _

_ He then looked at her before he said. “But no.. I don't even get that here at hogwarts...First year here Dumbledore placed the Sorcerer's stone here and left silly old traps for three first years olds to solve. Second year. THe Chamber of Secrets gets opened and for several months I was blamed for being the Heir of Slytherin for being a Parselmouth. Third year was the most decent year although my godfather who is innocent of the crime got wrongfully accused of betraying my parents and then this year was by far the worst year I have ever endured in this school. Being entered into a fucking tounrament against my wishes and all my friends turned their backs on me!”  _

_ Daphne could only just stand there listening to his problems with several tears leaving her eyes. “I’m sick and tired of one minute being praised a hero and then backstabbed and called a dark wizard...I’m through with being a wizard and i wished i losted my magic and ran off before the tournament started but one thing kept me here or rather one person” said Harry before walking over to Daphne and pulled her into his arms. “You were the first person that never cared about my fame. You only wanted to get to know me.”  _

_ Daphne could only smile at him before she looked at Dobby. “Dobby can you get my things from the Slytherin dorm as well?” she asked. _

_ “Of course Miss Greengrass” Dobby said before he disappeared with a crack. Harry looked at his girlfriend before she said. “I’m coming with you.”  _

_ “But Daphne, what about your future here? You're the second best besides Hermoine.” Harry said/  _

_ “You prat...if you think i’m gonna let you go anywhere then its not without me...I love you and plus this would be a chance for you to visit gringotts before we disappear. My father is a Death eater and he floo called me a few days ago telling me about a contract with the Notts” Daphne said. Her mind was made up to follow Harry wherever he goes. Her father already had plans to sign a betrothal contract with the Notts since he is a supporter for Voldemort and her sister was getting signed away to Draco Malfoy. Harry accepted her answer before Dobby popped back with both their trunks, “Thanks Dobby, Daphne and I are going to need a lift to Gringotts. Can you take us there?” Asked Harry after Dobby shrunk their trunks to pocket size.  _

_ “Of course Master, Dobby is pleased to serve,” Dobby said when the door opened and both Treacy and Blaise entered the room. ‘Professor Snape is coming Daph, you better wrap this up quick”  _

_ “I’m leaving with Harry Tracy,” said Daphne, answering her best friend.  _

_ “But what about your father and the contract with the notts?” asked Blaise.  _

_ “Fuck him…He wasn’t a good father to me and astoria anyway and i am following my heart.” said Daphne before she hugged her two best friends and they returned it. Blaise looked at Harry before he said “You take good care of my friend Potter or else”  _

_ “I will '' Harry said before Daphne walked back over to him and Dobby apparate them to the lobby at Gringotts. Harry and Daphne approached the nearest teller.”What can i help you both with?” asked the teller.  _

_ “We are here to see the Potter’s account manager. My boyfriend's parents may have left him a will before they died” Daphne said in a calm tone towards the goblins.  _

_ ‘And who may that be?” asked the teller.  _

_ “Harry James Potter sir” said Harry.  _

_ "I'll see if Boodtooth can see you," the teller said as he hopped off his stool and headed for a silver door. _

_ Harry and Daphne waited and kept an eye out for anyone they knew. They noticed a few looks from some people who started whispering to each other and Daphne with her ice queen mask glared back which caused them to turn away. _

_ "Bloodtooth will see you both now," the goblin said as he came back, "Go to the gold door behind you and down the passageway to the sixth door on your right. Knock and he will call you in." _

_ The couple nodded and quickly hurried to the gold door and pulled it open. Heading down the hallway he counted the doors until they hit the sixth one and Harry gently rapped on the oak door. _

_ they didn't know but had narrowly avoided being seen by Bill Weasley as a voice called out, "Enter." _

_ Harry and Daphne entered the room and closed the door just as Bill Weasley walked into the hallway from another corridor. Stepping into the room, Harry saw a goblin wearing a blood red suit, seated behind a large desk. Bookshelves were lined on two of the walls and behind the desk, the wall was covered in swords, axes, maces and other weapons that humans had left far in behind in their history while the goblins continued to use them. _

_ “Mr. Bloodtooth, my name is Harry James Potter and my Girlfriend Daphne Greengrass” Harry introduced himself to the goblin. _

_ “Ah Mr. Potter, you have finally come to see me.” said Bloodtooth before he gestured to them to have a seat in the two chairs in front of his desk. Harry and Daphne took their seats.  _

_ “Now you can tell me as to why you have been ignoring my summons and mail with your bank statements for the last thirteen years since the death of Lord and Lady Potter? Asked Bloodtooth _

_ “I never got any mail from Gringotts and I've only known about the wizarding world for about four years” Harry said defending himself.  _

_ “Mr, Bloodtooth, Harry was raised by muggles and he had no knowledge of anything about his family or wealth until just this year,I’ve been teaching him about how our world works. Someone has his mail belong blocked and monitored.” Daphne said. She had a feeling Dumbledore was keeping Harry in the dark about his family history and the fact the Potters are an ancient and noble house.  _

_ “I see, it seems your magical guardian has not done his job properly on teaching you about our world.” said Bloodtooth.  _

_ “Who would be my magical Guardian?” asked Harry.  _

_ “The Headmaster of Hogwarts...Albus Dumbledore” said Bloodtooth when he pulled out a roll of parchment. “Your parents did leave you a will and your were to hear this will at eleven years old and without further ado, let the will reading begin” _

_ will reading begin" he said before reading the will. _

**_Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter (nee Evans)._ **

**_We, James and Lily Potter declare this is our final will, forsaking all others written before this date. Before we get to the details, we wish to let you know why we have combined our wills. We are being hunted by the terrorist called Lord Voldemort. We have gone into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. We have chosen Peter Pettigrew, instead of Sirius Black, as our Secret-Keeper. The reason is that we know that Sirius would be the logical target. While Sirius keeps the death eaters busy, we should be safe under Peter's watch. However, if we're found and killed, we have provided for our son Harry._ **

**_To our good friend Sirius Black we leave one million Galleons, and the cottage near Newcastle to take care of our children._ **

**_To our good friend Remus Lupin we leave one million Galleons and order to buy a new wardrobe. We also leave him the cottage near Dover._ **

**_To our good friend Peter Pettigrew should he not betray us to Voldemort, we leave one million Galleons and the cottage in France near Paris. If he does betray us. He receives nothing from us._ **

**_To Dumbledore, we leave to you nothing because of your sudden obsession with our Son._ **

**_To Minerva Mcgonagall, I leave you my old Transfigurations book that contains my notes and spells._ **

**_And everything else, We leave to our son Harry who shall be given our will when they reach eleven years of age. Inside the main vault, is a chest with all of our journals. Also in this chest, are several letters for our son.We have also set up a trust fund for Harry starting at age one. We deposited ten thousand galleons in their vault. Every year until his majority, another ten thousand will be added. Therefore, if it's not touched by the time they turn eleven, they will have over one hundred thousand galleons in the account, not including accrued interest, for their school years._ **

**_As to guardianship of Harry James Potter, the following shall be the order of their guardians._ **

**_Sirius Orion Black: a good friend and godfather to Harry_ **

**_Remus Lupin: a good friend_ **

**_Alice and Frank Longbottom: good friends, Alice is Harry's godmother_ **

**_Amelia Susan Bones: a good friend and coworker._ **

**_As of no order is our son to be given to my Sister the Dursleys at all, they have no love for magic at all. At no time is Albus Dumbledore is to have magical guardianship of Harry. And not to be allowed to hold the potter seats in the Wizengamot. ._ **

**_signed this day_ **

**_October the 1st 1981_ **

**_James Charlus Potter_ **

**_Lily Rose Potter (nee Evans)._ **

**_Witness_ **

**_Albus Dumbledore._ **

_ /end Will/  _

_ Harry however was a bit mad after reading the will. He had several other people who could have taken him in after his parents were killed and yet Dumbledore placed him with the Dursleys. “My parents' will was ignored. I was placed with my aunt and uncle”  _

_ “So it seems that Dumbledore has ignored the wishes of the late lord and lady potter,” said Bloodtooth making a mental note to tell his boss Ragnok as soon as he was done with the meeting. Bloodtooth pulled out a sheet of parchment that glowed and a large dagger. _

_ "What's the dagger for?" he asked. _

_ "We need twenty-one drops of blood on the paper to find out your inheritance and abilities. Once we have the blood the wound will heal itself," Bloodtooth replied as he handed the dagger to Harry. _

_ "Twenty-one?" Harry replied as he took the dagger and looked at it before slicing his palm. _

_ Harry and Bloodtooth counted the drops of blood as they fell on the parchment. When the last one hit the cut in Harry's palm healed and they watched as writing appeared on the parchment.In bold writing the words started appearing on the parchment.  _

**_Harry James Potter-Age fourteen_ **

**_Parents James Charles Potter (deceased), Lily Evans Potter (Deceased)_ **

**_Status-Emancipated due to having competed in the triwizard Tournament._ **

**_Betrothal contract between Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley(broken upon Harry’s emancipation.)_ **

**_Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter,_ **

**_Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black._ **

**_Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor._ **

**_Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin._ **

**_Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_ **

**_Heir of the Minor House of Evans._ **

**_(Properties)_ **

**_Godric's Hollow, Ruins_ **

**_Potter manor-destroyed_ **

**_Twelve Grimmauld Place_ **

**_Fifty Percent of Hogwarts._ **

**_Twenty five percent of Daily Prophet._ **

**_Zonko's_ **

**_(Abilities)_ **

**_Transfiguration: prodigy (partially blocked)_ **

**_Charms: prodigy (partially blocked)_ **

**_Defense: prodigy_ **

**_100% Natural Occlumency (blocked)_ **

**_100%Natural Legilimency (blocked_ **

**_Wandless Magic: (blocked)_ **

**_Magic Gifts:_ **

**_Parselmouth: (partially blocked)_ **

**_Familiar Bonds: Hedwig-Snowy Owl)_ **

**_Magic is suppressed by 50%_ **

**_Intelligence is suppressed 60%_ **

**_Potions in system_ **

**_Loyalty Potion_ **

**_Potion of Guilt_ **

**_Muggle Enraging Potion_ **

**_Medical Problems_ **

**_Malnutrition:_ **

**_Short-sighted:_ **

**_Stunted Height:_ **

**_Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in blood immune to most poisons and snake venom:_ **

**_Horcrux in scar:_ **

**_(end parchment)_ **

_ Harry and Daphne looked at the list and the two were piissed at all the blocked abilities and the potions that were placed on Harry.  _

_ Reading the list once more, Harry looked at his account manager and asked, "Bloodtooth who could have blocked all these abilities and given me those potions; and what's a Horcrux?" _

_ The look of anger on the Bloodtooth’s face almost had Harry and Daphne running for the exit but Harry swallowed his fear as he was a Gryffindor so he waited for his account manager to answer him and his hand grabbed Daphne’s hand.  _

_ Bloodtooth yanked the paper back and quickly read the results and growled. A dagger appeared in his left hand as if by magic and was hurled at the side door. With a thud, the heavy dagger dug into the sacred wood and a few seconds later the door flew open and another goblin stuck his head in. _

_ Harry and Daphne listened as Bloodthirst said something in the goblin language and as the door slammed shut after his account manager was finished speaking, and Daphne asked, "Sir, what was that about?" _

_ Bloodthirst looked at the two humans and realized how unprepared he really was before answering him in words he would understand, "I am having the ritual chamber being prepared so we can have that abomination removed from your scar," Seeing the confusion on their face he clarified what he was talking about. "A horcrux is an abomination that was developed by the Egyptian Pharaohs to cheat death. So long as one survived they couldn't die until they died of old age. But we the Goblins have a way to find them all and send the trapped spirits to their just rewards. We shall remove the one in your scar, and find the others if the fool made more, and destroy them. It's our highest law." _

_ "I see, I wonder if the diary was one in my second year," Harry mumbled. _

_ The sharp hearing of the goblin caught what Lord Potter had said, and he asked, "What diary would this be?" _

_ "In my second year, a student by the name of Ginny Weasley was slipped a diary by Lord Malfoy and it tried to take her over and made her release a thousand year old basilisk in the school. Several people were petrified by its stare before I killed it with a sword through its brain." _

_ The look on Bloodtooth's face was priceless, because not much shocked a goblin; but a twelve year old boy killing a thousand year old basilisk was one of them. The last time one was killed, was two hundred and thirty years before, in what is now called Albania. The parts from that one were running low. _

_ "And what did you do with it?" asked Bloodtooth _

_ Surprised by Bloodtooth's question he asked, "Do with what?" _

_ "The corpse of the Basilisk?" asked Bloodtooth _

_ "It's still in the chamber of secrets," Harry replied. _

_ With a feral grin, Bloodthirst leaned forward and said, "You do know that since you killed it, it's yours to do with as you wish?" _

_ Confused, Harry asked, "What do you mean." _

_ "Do you know how big it was?" _

_ "About thirty meters," Harry replied. _

_ "It would be worth several million galleons to your coffers," Bloodtooth replied as he sat back with another grin, "minus our cut… or I should say my cut." _

_ "How would we go get it? It's not like Dumbledore would allow me to travel to Hogwarts to get it. Besides you'd need a Parselmouth to get into the Chamber of Secrets," Harry replied. _

_ "Do you think you're the only Parselmouth in the world? We have several goblins that speak it. Now can you tell me how to get it? I will have a contract written up on disposition of the corpse." said Bloodtooth _

_ "Wouldn't it have rotted away?" Harry had to ask as he knew it was two years ago that he killed it as Bloodtooth stood up and went over to a filing cabinet and opened it. _

_ "A beast that size won't start decaying for a long time. Its flesh and blood would be instant death to microscopic organisms until the magic seeped out of the body," Bloodtooth replied as he pulled out sheet of parchment and walked back to the desk where he set it down in front of his client, "This is a standard rendering form, for class fifty creatures. As you can see, we will split the cost 80/20 and you will receive, in addition to the gold, some of the usable items for potions and armor. We will not know how much we will get until we check the market or we can go with a fixed amount. If you wish to go that way, I will offer you from my clan's coffers…" Bloodtooth stopped talking and did some quick arithmancy and then added, "Seven point four three million galleons." _

_ Harry wanted to whistle but instead he said as he thought of the people affected by the snake., "Deal. But! I want one million of the galleons divided among the people affected by the snake. Each getting an equal share." _

_ "Agreed. Do you have a list of the people who were affected?" Bloodtooth asked as he turned the form around and started filling it out. _

_ Harry pulled out a fountain pen and a notebook he had in his pocket and started listing each person who had been petrified by the snakes stare and then added Filch for twenty thousand galleons as well for his cat, "One of the people who was affected by the snake was Myrtle Malone now called Moaning Myrtle. She was killed back in the forties. I am not sure if she has any family but I would like you to find out if possible. She was a muggleborn, and Riddle killed her with the snake." _

_ "Who is Riddle?" Bloodtooth asked in confusion. _

_ "Tom Marvolo Riddle is the true name of Voldemort. He changed it because he didn't want anyone to know his father was a muggle, and his mother was a witch," Harry replied and then added, "It's an anagram." _

_ "I see," Bloodtooth said, "Now how do we get to the corpse?" _

_ Harry quickly gave the instructions on how to get to the snake, and the passwords. He asked that they not tell Dumbledore where he was, and was quickly assured that they wouldn't as it was bank business. Harry then went over his audits and statements with Daphne and his heart instantly shattered when he read the paper.  _

**_/Potter vaults Audit./_ **

**_Potter Main Vault-10,000,000 worth of Galleons, Snuts and Knuts.Artifacts, Potter Family Penesive and books._ **

**_Harry's Trust vault-100,000_ **

**_50,000 galleons pulled out by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley_ **

**_10,000 Galleons transferred to Hermpine Granger’s vault and Ron Weasleys Vault._ **

**_/end Potter vaults./_ **

**_‘They took money from him! Those fucking bastards!/_ ** _ Daphne thought.  _

_ “They never really were my friends...They only cared about the money and that's why he came back. Only for the money” Harry said with a lone tear falling down his face. “Harry, i think they had this planned for a long time...Weasley lied to you when he said no other compartments were empty when there were plenty of them...but i wonder how long Granger was apart of this since she is a muggleborn”  _

_ Harry could only just start breaking down and Daphne wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Bloodtooth was furious at what he had read from the audits. How dare the headmaster steal from an orphaned boy and to reject his family’s path. He then summoned a small box which contained several rings for Harry. "These are your rings, wear them at all times and people will know of your status in our world." The twins put on the rings and they watched as they merged into one Gold Ring with six gemstones. A White Diamond, An Onyx, Grey Diamond, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald were around a golden P. On one side of the ring was a Snake and a Lion while the other side had another P for Peverell and B for Black. _

_ "Lord Potter-Black, Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell -Evans" said Bloodtooth bowing his head to the two. _

_ "Can we stick with Potter please or by my first names, sorry if i'm being rude" Harry said, not wanting to be referred to by all those titles. _

_ "As you wish Harry, ." said Bloodtooth chucked. All Potters hated being called Heir or lords unless it was during a meeting. Harry then went over the rest of his audits with Blood tooth and cut off Dumbledore and Molly's by changing the key to Harry’s vault. Harry wouldn’t push for compensation for the thefts to his trust vault but he decided to drop it unless Dumbledore pushed it. If he did, then full restitution would be demanded. Harry was then taken down to the Ritual Chamber to be ready to remove the horcrux from his scar as well as the blocks on his body by the Goblin healer Rune. The ritual chamber was a small room with several Goblin healers setting up the room. One goblin who was the healer Rune spoke. _

_ “Lord Potter, I have the results of your abilities test that Account Manager Bloodtooth did on you. With the help of Miss Greengrass, we will remove the Horcrux first out of your scar and then the blocks on your magic. I will then do a complete physical on you and assign you potions that you will take every day until I discontinue them. Do you understand?"  _

_ "Yes, Ma'am," Harry replied and then asked, "What do you need me to do?" _

_ Hanging him a loincloth she said, "I need you to strip, and put this on. Then come back in here and lay on the runic bed." _

_ Harry took the cloth behind the screen that Rune had pointed to and removed all his clothes. It took a few minutes for him to figure out how to tie the loin cloth and with a blush he stepped out from behind the screen and he was looking right at Daphne and saw the shock on her face. “So many scars.” she muttered. She knew her boyfriend lived with abusive muggles but to see so many scars on his body made her feel sick.  _

_ He sat on the runic bed and then laid down. He was looking at Daphne and he saw the tears at the corner of her eyes, "It's ok." _

_ Daphne shook her head and replied, "No it's not. No one should be treated the way you have been." _

_ Harry reached out and squeezed her hand as Rune stepped over holding a bowl in her hand. _

_ "Lord Potter, I am going to be painting some runes on your body so we can remove the horcrux from you. It will take about fifteen minutes with the help of my brethren. When finished, Miss Greengrass will lay her hands together on your chest over your heart while Bonecrusher will stand at your head with his hands holding your head still. I'll be at your feet holding them while I chant the removal curse. We will then direct the curse into a prepared item and that item will be used to find the others. Do you have any questions?" _

_ "How long will it take?" Harry asked. _

_ "About an hour. Sometimes more, sometimes less. We shall see," a goblin by the name of Bonecrusher replied. _

_ "Then let's do this," Harry said and Bonecrusher started painting runes on his body. _

_ The runes were made from a silverish mixture that kind of looked like unicorn blood, and he would have been right if he had known. It was freely given blood meant for this one thing: to destroy horcruxes. Unicorns are the personification of light as the horcruxes are for the dark. The runes started at his feet and went up his legs to his belly, to his chest down both arms and hands which were in rope loops that ran under the bed. More runes were painted on his neck, face and forehead and then they were finished. Rune positioned Daphne's hands over his heart and then stepped to the wall and she along with Thorncrusher took their places. _

_ "Miss Greengrass, whatever you do. Don't let go," Bonecrusher said and before he started chanting Harry noticed runes on Daphne's arms as well. _

_ Pain. That was all Harry knew for the next seventy minutes as they fought to pull the horcrux out of his scar. Pain so severe that his body arched up off the bed even with Daphne's hands pressed to his chest trying to hold him down. Then with a final bout of excruciating pain, his body dropped back to the bed and the foreign soul was yanked out of his skull and deposited inside the goblin made compass that was going to be used to point to the rest of Tom Riddle's soul anchors. _

_ During the whole time, tears were running down Daphne's face. Not because she loved him; but because of the pain he was going through. When it was finished she almost collapsed but Bonecrusher caught her and helped her to a chair. He handed her a pepper up potion. As the steam came out of her ears, Rune moved in and was working on a very magically depleted Lord Potter. Within minutes, his energy was going up as the healer fed him pepper ups and then Bonencrusher moved back in and started removing the bindings on Lord Potter's magic because being magically depleted it wouldn't hurt as much. After another fifteen minutes both curse breakers had collapsed in chairs at either end of the runic bed where they two took the pepper up potions to rebuild their energy. _

_ "Will he be ok?" Daphne asked. _

_ "He will be fine Miss Greengrass. All he needs now is rest. In a few minutes we will have him transported to the medical room where he will recover.” said Bonecrusher motioning for two goblins to move Lord Potter to the medical bay. The goblins moved Harry to the medical bay and Daphne followed them to the medical bay where they put Harry in one of the empty beds and she too was feeling tired.. Bonecrusher looked at her before he replied. “You best get some sleep as well, miss greengrass. your energy levels are just as low as Lord Potters." _

_ “I think i will” she said before she crawled next to her boyfriend and her side of the bed she slid under the covers and checked on Harry and saw he was some pajamas provided by gringotts and all the runes were gone and that's when she noticed the ones that had been on her arms were gone as well. Settling down with her head on his chest she listened to his heartbeat and then knew no more as sleep took her. _

_ four hours later a goblin popped in and woke the two up. Handing them a vial each, she said, "Bloodtooth and Rune said you were to drink these and come to his office for dinner.." _

_ "Thank you, we will be right there," Daphne said as she shook Harry awake and handed the potion to him. _

_ Harry pressed his hand to his head and mumbled, "Did anyone get the plates of that lorry?" as something was pressed into his hand. _

_ Looking down in his hand he saw a vial and opened it and then downed it. He felt the familiar feeling of steam come from his ears and his body seemed to respond to the potion. _ _ "Ahhh that's better," he said as he looked around and then asked, "Did it work?" _

_ "It did, Harry; but you screamed in so much pain! I thought it was going to kill you then you lurched upwards in the middle of your body, this black mist came out of your scar and was sucked into something the goblins had by your head. Bonecrusher said it was gone and then they removed all the blocks on your magic," Daphne replied and then she hugged her boyfriend _

_ Harry wrapped his arms around Daphne and just held her as she cried. Her thin frame shook in his arms so he started running his hand up and down her back as he whispered that he was ok and everything would be better now. Eventually the tears subsided and she released him so he did the same. _

_ "I need to clean up. I'm a mess… I'm always a mess if I cry," Daphne said as she went towards the bathroom. _

_ "Daphne, you're not a mess. You're as pretty as the day I first saw you four year ago during our sorting” _

_ Daphne turned and smiled, "Thank you." _

_ The Goblin healer pointed to two bathrooms the two of them can use to change into their street clothes.Ten minutes later the bathroom door opened and Daphne came out wearing a bathrobe and quickly picked out clean clothes to wear. She put on a pastel blouse and skirt that highlighted her eyes and then he offered her his arm and they headed towards Bloodtooth’s office. Once back at Bloodtooth’s office. He had dinner ready for the two. Harry and Daphne ate in silence when Rune came back into the room .She did a quick scan of the two. ‘Miss greengrass will have her full strength back by tomorrow while Lord Potter will have full strength in about thirty six hours.  _

_ “Lord Potter what will you do now? Asked Bloodtooth. _

_ “For now i just want to get away from Britain and Dumbledore. After all that old coot has done to me. I can’t and won't go back to Hogwarts” said Harry,  _

_ “Then allow us Goblins to hire you both tutors for your classes. We will take you both into the Time Chamber and for the next nine months we will give you a full course of your next three years. For a small fee of course.” said Bloodtooth going over to a cabinet and pulling out two forms for the two fill out. Harry and Daphne filled out the transfer papers and had the fee taken out of their trust accounts. Daphne also had the goblins move all of her money out of her own trust vault into a trunk knowing that her father would disown her from the Greengrass line. After that was done and Bloodtooth took them both to their room they would be staging in while which was located on the floor below them. ‘In the morning I will have your tutors come and begin your lessons in the Time Chamber. This will serve as your room until your studies are done. I bid you both good night”  _

_ “You as well Bloodtooth. “ said the two runaways. The couple entered the room and saw it was a standard size room with one bed and a drawer for their clothes. Daphne set off to start putting their clothes in their trunks before she climbed into bed still tired from the events of today. Harry laid down right beside her in the bed. “I’m glad you came with me, Daphne,” Harry said.  _

_ “Me two...I couldn’t think of a life without you.” Daphne said. The two shared a small kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms. _

**_/end Flashback/_ **

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts before looking back to his family sitting by the bell drum. Roasting some hotdogs for dinner. Lucy was being helped by Sirius with her own hotdog. Daphne was laughing along with Tonks at a joke she mentioned. Harry smiled before he thought. /My life may still be of danger but i will keep my family safe/

“Harry? Are you gonna join us?” Daphne asked him, He nodded before going over to the fire and joining his family without any worries for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be Harry, Henry and Lily going out for a supply hunt with some of the rim people.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be a quick jump back to england before an encounter with Harry and Shane.


End file.
